Living Among The Dead
by PepperPaws
Summary: Shira's Shane has had a tough month. Since the outbreak of a deadly virus that claimed everyone, leaving her to live alone. When her defenses are diminished and she has no where to run. The Soul Eater gang is her saving grace. She risks her life to save a young man, who she hates. Will she become the weapon he needs? Or will he be part of something else? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Chapter 1

_My parents groaned from up stairs and someone I didn't know burst open the door, moaning and groaning. I sat at the breakfast table, my bowl of cereal half finished when they came in through the door, I looked at them with a puzzled face and then I saw their faces. Grey and dirty, eyes completely lifeless, hair falling out, pieces of their skin completely gone. I screamed and that seemed to get their attention even more, my parents hobbled down the hall and fell down the stairs, making sickening cracks as they landed on each step, they were followed by two more lifeless figures. I was completely trapped my parents were now in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, I screamed when they sat up, slowly getting to their feet, their eyes now lifeless. I ran into my room and grabbed my katana that sat by the head of my bed in case someone broke in, they burst through my door and I held the katana with shaking hands. My parents came at me with bones sticking from their legs. I couldn't do it. I hesitated for to long. They headed for me, making me fall back on my bed._ "at least I would die comfortable" _I had thought as my parents fell on top of me and-_

Shira woke up screaming, her body covering in a layer of sweat, she was shivering, but not from cold. It was summer, about a month since the virus broke out. A month since she had slaughtered her already dead parents. A month since she had seen a human again. She pulled her cover over her head, it was 1 in the morning, and that night mare was always waking her up. She kept the katana in her hands just in case, but no Dead One had shown it's face since that night. She walked down stairs, still clad in an over sized half shirt and booty shorts, and opened the fridge. _"better drink the rest of the milk."_ She thought reaching in and grabbing it, taking a swig before stopping cold. A thud at the door and a low moan. She ran back upstairs and checked the window, yelping in surprise as the Dead Ones were all around her house, all trying to get in. by this time, she was shaking. She was alone, no one to help her with this, and the front and back door won't last for long. She sunk to the floor, eyes wide. Yes she was a weapon. A double bladed scythe or a double bladed and double sided katana to be exact, but with no meister, she would have no chance. She heard the door slam to the floor and she whimpered, sliding her self under the bed, katana in hand. She was shivering, scared witless, her eyes plastered to the door. She heard foot steps and she slammed her hand over her mouth and was shaking even more when she saw tennis shoes, dirty and scuffed, holes in them and dirty ankles. She squeaked with fright as a Dead One grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under the bed. She sliced it's head off with a clean swipe, then another and another. She was scared, so scared her body had gone into shut down and was reacting with out her permission. Another noise reached her ears, but she didn't react. She kept killing the Dead Ones, her eyes dull, but stopped as a hand rested on her bare shoulder. It was…warm.


	2. Found

"Calm yourself. Your alright, your not bitten, its alright..." warm arms wrapped around her, the female voice belonging to a the thin warm arms, but she stayed still, her silver eyes still dull.

"Make it quick…just bite me and get it over with" she whispered hollowly.

"What the hell? You think we're going to bite you? Why on earth would we do that? You look like you hadn't showered in a month." a gruff voice chuckled.

"Wha…" Shira's eyes brightened as she looked at her saviors. The girl, who was still hugging her, was blonde, with deep green eyes. The boy was the weirdest looking, with pure snow white hair and scarlet eyes. "Eek!" she shrieked jumping away from him, taking the blonde girl with her as she fell back on the bed, her katana pointed at the boy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax chicky, I'm not a Zombie, we're here to help you." he stated, his hands up in defense.

"Yeah right…" Shira spat, her white eyes narrowed.

"Look who is talking, with your red hair and white eyes, we thought you were a Zombie too." the white haired boy snorted.

"Yeah but we saw you fighting back…" the blonde stated, standing up. Her long legs were splattered with blood and she had a blood streak across her eyes. Her arms were scratched and she looked like she was fighting with a knife and she lost. The boy was the same way, with a scratch on his cheek covered with a Band-Aid and his arms covered with bandages. Now that Shira actually looked at him, she was the almost exact opposite of him, she herself had scarlet red hair, that reached her hip, and her silver eyes made her look like a Dead One.

"I-I thought…I thought I was the only survivor…" she whispered, sitting on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest.

"There are more. Only a few, but there are more." the boy stated.

"I'm Maka, and this is my weapon Soul, a scythe." the blonde chirped.

"We were searching the houses to see if there were any supplies we could use." Soul stated, kicking one of the dead bodies on the floor.

"There a bathroom down the hall, there's a back pack downstairs you can use to pack the med supplies…" Shira stated, sitting up.

"Thanks, um, if you want, we could take you with us. There's only a few survivors, maybe more but we haven't found them yet." Maka stated, shooing Soul off to hunt out the bathrooms and get the supplies.

"I…that sounds great. Thank you, a lot I mean it Maka, I mean I've been in this house for a month. No human contact…" she whispered, her eyes dulling again.

"I would like a name…" Maka sing songed, bouncing on her toes.

"Oh-"

"Hey Maka, come on, lets go, bring the new hot chick, we need to get back" Shira felt her face heat up and she covered her chest,

"Hey at last you got a chest." Maka pouted, sighing slightly.

"You kidding me? I wish I had your body, I always preferred to have long legs more than a chest." Shira stated, chuckling.

"We're gonna be friends, I can tell, come on, lets get going." Maka giggled walking from the room. Shira followed, quickly stuffing clothes into a spare backpack, and a pair of shoes.

"Hey, new chick, lets go!" Soul's voice made her growl as she grabbed the katana sheath and the strap and pulled it over her back and rushed out to her new friends.


	3. Rescue Party

**Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

It wasn't long before they had reached a wall, and Soul pounded on it with his closed fist.

"Password." aqua eyes asked, a little slide opening on the door.

"You're a god" Soul stated sarcastically.

"Good" the aqua eyes stated, shutting the slide and disappearing for moments. The door pulled up, and let the three in, then shut noisily behind them.

"Hey Kid, did that alert any?" the boy with the aqua eyes called to a young man atop a tower beside the moving wall.

"Not a Zombie in sight, Black Star…holy shit one followed you!" the black haired boy shouted, jumping down and shoving Shira up against the wall. "Didn't think they were that smart." he sneered, holding a silver pistol to her chin.

"Get off me you whack job." Shira stated, punching him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "You hair dresser must've screwed with you..." she added straightening her over sized half shirt, and rubbing her fist.

"Holy shit…you just knocked him out with one punch." Soul stated, poking the black haired boy's cheek.

"I took boxing a few years ago…" Shira stated shrugging.

"Well damn, I like this girl, what's your name newbie?" the aqua eyes asked, grinning at the red haired girl. All eyes were on Shira, and she gulped.

"S-Shira…Shira Shane…." she stated, rubbing her arm.

"Jeez, this one is acting like Crona, where is the little shakey ball?" Black Star asked, looking around.

"Ow…damn…" the black haired boy sat up and rubbed his face with a gun still in his hand, "sorry…your eyes caught me by surprise…" he stated.

"You didn't have to attack her Kid, she was with us." Maka stated, patting his head.

"That was hysterical!" a shrill voice sounded, the gun in his hands glowing pink, two girls replacing them. The shorter one was giggling hysterically and looked like she was going to die of laughter, her short light blonde hair falling above her shoulders. The taller one, pulled her dark dirty blonde hair from her shoulder and sighed.

"I give you props, but I would prefer it, newbie…if you didn't knock our meister out again." she stated glaring at Shira.

"Well he attacked me!" Shira defended.

"Oy…anyways, come on, lets get her checked over by Nygus, and tell Sid we found another surviver. We can introduce her to the rest of the gang later." Soul stated taking Shira's arm and dragging her away.

"O-ok…" she muttered, people stared at her and she kept her head down, but looked around, staring at everything. There were tents and trailers that were set up everywhere, people stared at her as she was dragged through the survivor's town. A tan young man sat on a chair, his hair was dreadlocked, and had glasses. On both knees were two little kids, a little boy and a little girl, wrestling with each other, the girl had a yellow hat and had light blue eyes, the boy had a redish orange hat and had the same dark tan and blue eyes. The boy stared at Shira, eyes narrowed, sending a blush across her face. Another young man was on the other side of the walk way, he had blonde hair and light green blue eyes, he held a brown grocery bag and in his belt loop was a gold sword.

"Hey Soul, who's the new girl?" a young man with glasses and black hair that stuck out from his bald head, stood in front of Soul, blocking his way, another young man standing next to him, his black hair pulled back and spiked behind him.

"You look like a clown and you look like a porcupine" Shira stated flatly, staring at the two.

"Ah-" both boys stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her.

"Ha! I love this girl!" Soul laughed, pushing through the two. A girl with pink hair and green eyes, and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes stared at Soul, who was still dragging Shira behind her, but she had managed to get her feet under her and was trying to walk normally.

"Look Mifune! Look, look!" a little girl shouted at a young grey haired man, who's hair draped over his shoulders, along with a long brown trench coat. He sat cross legged with a large sheath beside him, at least one hundred sword handles sticking out, the little girl shouting at him held a little frog in her hands, she had on a little black witch's dress and a black froglike hat.

"Soul! Who are you dragging behind you?" a voice asked from one of the tents.

"Yo Nygus! We found this one fighting back, could give her a look over? Make sure she wasn't bitten at anytime?" Soul called to an African American woman, her mouth bandaged over and her right arm completely covered up and her left arm from the elbow down, along with her exposed, but bandaged chest. She had on camouflage baggy pants and a white headband on her head, holding her dreadlocks back from her face.

"Yeah sure, bring her over." she called, waving her hand and disappearing inside the tent.

"S-Soul, I can walk you know!" Shira stated as Soul started dragging Shira to the tent.

"Oh…yeah sorry…" Soul chuckled nervously, letting her stand and walk over to the tent by herself. She pulled the flap open and stepped in, looking around nervously.

"so you're the new girl?" Nygus asked, washing her hands.

"y-yeah, I'm Shira, your, um, Nygus, was it?" Shira asked, still standing by the door.

"yeah, I'm Nygus, I'm the nurse around here, I fix up wounds and do what ever I can to keep those kids safe. Now come back here, I'll get you checked out." she stated walking to the back of the tent, where a tunnel led from the main tent into a separate tent.

"Checked out?"

"Yeah, make sure your cuts didn't get infected, and make sure your not bitten." she explained, leading the red head through the tunnel.

"O-ok…" she muttered.

"You can take your clothes off back here, no one is allowed back her besides me, so we can get you looked at in peace." Nygus stated.

"I prefer to keep my clothes on, thank you very much." Shira stated backing up slightly

"Come on, I'm not going to do anything, I'm a nurse not a pervert, besides I'm married." she stated.

"Married?" Shira sighed in defeat, shed her shirt and her shorts, leaving her in her sports bra and shorts-style underwear.

"Yeah. To Sid." she stated, checking her legs, covering the few scratches and cuts that were on her legs and moving to her belly, cleaning the gash that had been covered by gauze for so long and recovering it. And cleaning the cuts on her arms.

"You done?" Shira asked, her arms aching from holding them up for 15 minutes.

"Yep all done. You can get dressed again, I warn you about the wound on your stomach, you need to keep it clear of anything that might reopen it. Yes, including clothing." Nygus stated, sitting down, as Shira pulled on her shorts and sighed.

"Thanks Nygus, I don't know what I would do if Maka and Soul hadn't found me." Shira stated.

"You would have been fine, Bladed One. Now go on out there Soul is waiting." she stated chuckling.

"Seriously, thank you Nygus." Shira stated walking back to the front of the tent. From the waist up all she has on was the bandages on her stomach and the sports bra that, although small, covered her.

"Hey there-" Soul's statement was cut short as he looked at her. She was pulling her long scarlet hair up and looping it around her head, a white peace sign snap back cap in between her teeth.

"What?" she muttered, her word muffled by her closed teeth, she let go of her hair and slung the cap over it, letting some of her hair fall from the hat. "Dude your nose is bleeding." she added patting his shoulder and walking away from him, looking back at Nygus, who stifled a laugh.

"Yeah well you try being in my place when a chick walks out half naked." Soul stated following her.

"I see your point but still no reason to have a nose bleed over someone like me, im not pretty." Shira stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Soul.

"Hey Soul, have you seen the new chick? We need to…" Black Star trailed off as he looked at Shira, "Who the hell is this?"

"Christ, you're the stupidest dude ever," Soul groaned face palming, "this is the new chick, she just got checked over by Nygus, I'm gonna take her over to Sid, let her get checked in. You can tag along if you want, but don't you and Tsubaki have humping to do?"

"That's awkward…" Shira muttered rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can't find her, thought you knew where she was. But I wanted to make sure the new chick had a place to stay and was checked out alright."

"Don't know where Tsubaki is. And yes the new chick was checked out alright and she has a place to stay, she's gonna stay with me and Maka." Soul explained.

"Alright…I was going to offer up the extra bed in mine and Tsubaki's room, but never mind" Black Star stated.

"Hey listen up!" a loud voice called, making everyone stop in their tracks and look to the back of the Survivors town. A big buff man with tattoos on his arms, his hair pulled back and held with some unknown force. Shira, reached up and grabbed the handle of her katana at the sight of him. He had white, lifeless eyes and his skin was an odd color, Shira had seen it all too often, his skin was blue, the evident sign of a Dead One.

"Whoa, whoa," Soul stated a hand on her arm, forcing her hand to leave the katana handle. "hes not the kind of Zombie you would expect. He was made by one of the best meisters out there. He is still alive, but forced to walk as the blue monster."

"He wont turn us?" she huffed.

"He's been the leader of the survivors for a year. He hasn't had the urge to either bite us or turn us. He's happily married to Nygus and doesn't want any of us hurt." Soul stated.

"It seems we have a new face in the midst of our Survivors. Soul? Can you show this pretty young lady up here?" Shira froze.

"Come on." Soul stated grabbing her arm.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not going…" she trailed off as she realized she was already on the stage. Most of the people had already gathered and most of the guys were already getting nosebleeds.

"come on, young lady, what's your name, who found you and how long you had been hiding." Sid stated, standing to the side and handing her a microphone.

"Umm…ok, hello my name is Shira, Shira Shane, if you like you can call me Shane, I don't mind. Um, it was about a month ago when my parents were turned into Dead Ones, I used this katana I have now…to…anyways," she shook her head, clearing away the thoughts, "Um Soul and Maka found me when my house was being invaded by Dead Ones. I had gone into shut down and I was fighting on instinct when Soul and Maka found me and helped me out." she stated, her hands latched behind her back.

"Anything else?"

"Umm…" she thought for a moment "No that's it, I was an only child, as far as I know, I was always teased for my silver eyes, but they make me unique." Shira added shrugging.

"Well Shane, your welcome here with open arms." Sid stated, patting her shoulders.

"Come on, its getting dark, lets get you all settled in." Soul stated taking her arm again and dragging her off the stage.

"Wait Soul…I'm not being completely honest with myself…" she started. A siren cut her off.

"Shit…Zombies…" Soul muttered.

"Soul, come on, we need to defend the Survivors." Maka called from the wall.

"Looks like its your lucky night." Soul chuckled.

"Seems like." she stated following Soul over to where Maka was.

"Hey there's the princess." Soul stated, looking at Black Star, a tall young woman stood next to him, her long black hair was in a pony tail and she wore a tan dress with a slit up the leg on the right side.

"I'm sorry, I was help Kid with the look out, I did hear Ms. Shane's little speech though. Its alright, we've all been there." she stated, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks..." Shira muttered, stating at the girl.

"Raising the door, fighters get ready!" Sid's voice called out.

"Soul." "Tsubaki." "Liz. Patty." the three stated, the four friends nodded and their bodies shone different colors and they disappeared. In place of Soul, a long handled black and red zigzagged scythe with an eye at the wide part of the blade. In place of Tsubaki, a yellow handled chain scythe. And in place of Liz and Patty, two identical pistols that Kid held with his pinkies.

"Hmm..." Shira muttered as the door raised up, her four weapon friends all had meisters. And because she was scared, she didn't admit her weapon blood when she introduced herself.

"Hey, new chick! Get your head out of the fucking clouds!" Black Star shouted at the red head as a Dead One lunged for her. She swung the katana, her instinct kicking in again. Her hat shadowed her eyes as they were glazed as she swung, though wildly, skillfully and always on target. A shrill scream got all of their attentions, and Shira was the first to spot it. A young man in the window of a two story house, in his hands was a bulky silver sword, shining in the midnight moon. It had gotten dark fairly quickly and it seemed the days were going by quicker and quicker since the virus.

"There's a Survivor! we need to get him!" Shira shouted, her eyes wide as she kept her eyes locked on the window, but swung at the Dead Ones.

"There's to many Zombies, we'll get him when the sun rises tomorrow." Maka stated, swinging Soul fiercely.

"He wont be there by that time." Shira stated, ducking down as she took off running towards the house.

"Shira! Shit..." "Black Star go! We got this!" Maka shouted at her blue haired friend.

"Right!" and with that, he disappeared into the horde of Zombies, cutting down the ones in his way.

~~

"Hello?" Shira called, stepping through the door of the house, carefully tiptoeing over the dead bodies. A Dead One jumped at her from the hallway and she swung with out hesitation, killing it instantly. She made her way upstairs and into the room where she saw the boy. His eyes flashed to her and she instantly raised her katana, but lowered it slightly.

"No one! Will touch my sister!" he barked, scaring her into raising the katana again. He charged at her and she raised her blade to clang with his own. The little girl in the corner, who seemed no older that nine, screamed at him to stop.

"Brother wait! She isn't one of them!" she shouted, but the boy ignored her.

"Whoa whoa! Watch it kid!" Shira barked, her stance faltering, allowing him to push her up against the corner, blade pushing her own to close to her neck for her comfort.

"No...one...will...touch...my...sister" he snarled.

"Brother! Please Stop! She's talking! She's resisting! She isn't one of them!" the little girl cried, trying to pull her brother off the red head, whose blade touched the skin of her neck, causing her to squeak in slight fear.

"Hey..." Black Star's voice caught him off guard and he yanked the little girl back, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell took you so long? I almost got my head sliced off." Shira growled, wiping the blood that had risen to where the blade had cut her ever so slightly.

"Sorry..." Tsubaki muttered, her face appearing on the side of one of the sickles.

"He's strong. stubborn, but strong. If this is the kind of thanks I get for rescuing you and your sister. Then fuck you all." Shira snarled, glaring at the boy then turning her back to him. "Like I said, he's strong and pretty cute. But he's stubborn...kind of like you dude." she added, patting his shoulder and disappearing out the door, walking to the bathroom and gathering the Band-Aids and other medical supplies the camp might need.

"Sorry Shira I'm taken!" Black Star hollered, getting a loud snort from Shira, "Ok, pack what ever clothes you may need, and come with us, Nygus will want to take a look at you and after that Sid will want you to take the spotlight on stage." he stated, clicking the tips of the chain scythes together absent-mindedly, then nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"It's gonna be ok brother, we were found, that's the important thing." Mae stated, squeezing her older brother's hand tightly.

"Yeah, come on Mae, lets go..." he stated pulling her along and following Black Star out the door. They followed the two through the body littered street and into the door of the camp.

"Shira! Good Death you scared us! Don't go running off like that damn it!" Liz stated, almost tackling the red head.

"Sorry, I had to rescue this douche and his little sister." Shira stated, squirming out of the dirty blonde girl's grasp, only to be sucked into Patty's.

"What did he do?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

"Attacked me and called me a Dead One, said I wasn't smart, and almost cut my jugular." she listed, using her fingers to list the things the boy had done.

"Ooh, oooh can I kill him?" Patty giggled darkly.

"No Patty. Now, come on sweetheart." Liz stated picking up Mae, even though she was most likely a good half of her weight.

"I'm done with you." Shira growled, walking away, letting her hair fall from the hat and holding the bill with her teeth as she fixed her hair and slung the blood spattered peace sign hat over her hair again.

"Yo, you must be the kid that Shira risked her life to save, I'm Soul. Hey yo Kid! Shut the damn door!" the albino boy called up to the look out tower where Kid waved and the door fell to the ground with an enormous crash.

"you know, she spotted you from the over here, which is a pretty good distance. she ran towards the house and helped you, even if it was suicide."

"See? Tato, you hurt the girl's feelings. apologize." the nine year old demanded.

"Sorry..." Tato muttered, only getting a huff from Shira.

"Come on sweetheart." Liz stated, taking Mae away from Tato, who growled.

"Hey what the fuck dude? The girl saves me, some idiot with a big mouth-"

"I heard that!"

"Told me to come on, and you drag me here and kidnap my sister?" Tato snarled.

"Oh wow you are dense, dude, Liz is taking her to get clothes. And as for Shira, you ticked her off really badly." Soul chuckled "Now come on, lets get you to Nygus" Soul stated, slinging an arm over Tato's shoulder and leading him to Nygus's tent.


	4. Meeting The Survivors

"Shira! Shira dont do that ever again!" Maka shouted at Shira, as Shira sat down at a small picnic pable, Maka sat down beside her and patted her shoulder.

"I'm just really ticked..." Shira muttered, a hand on her forehead.

"He almost cut your head off, you should be pissed. But I'm serious Shira. Just because we cant get a survivor at the moment, doesn't mean we wont get him or her," Maka stated, patting Shira's shoulder. "and who knows? he might be your meister." she added, getting up and starting to walk away.

"How...how did you..."

"I heard Nygus call you 'Bladed One' she called Soul that when we got here." and with that, she was off to find Sid.

"I don't need a meister..." Shira muttered to herself, staying seated.

"Shira." Soul's voice called as he walked over to her.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him

"Watch it chicky, you were saying something to me earlier and i want to find out what you said" he stated, sitting across from her.

"Oh...right...look Soul, I'm not a human like you think I am. I'm actually a weapon...but I don't want a meister, I don't want to be the one being swung like a baseball bat...and since your a weapon, I thought i would tell you and no one else." she stated, her eyes still on the ground.

"Let me guess, your more scared than anything hmm?" he asked, his voice utterly sympathetic. Shira nodded, biting her lip trying to keep herself from crying. "Listen Shira, your a beautiful woman, you shouldn't be scared, your skilled at boxing, using your katana and your a real smart ass. You shouldn't be scared of anything, especially us." he stated.

"Your sweet Soul. Maka is a lucky girl. But its true, I'm scared. I don't like people knowing everything about me. I was always a quiet kid." Shira stated, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Maka? what...ohh, oh now that you've got that wrong. Maka is only my partner, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two are really close...so I just thought" Shira stated.

"Its ok, but hey, try to make some friends, I would consider the clown and porcupine. They may look funny, but they're good friends." he stated, patting her shoulder and standing and walking away.

"Thanks Soul." Shira stated, looking around. She stood and walked over to the two boys who had blocked her way when she got here. They looked at her with narrowed eyes and she instantly felt cornered.

"What do you want?" the boy with the clown hair asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"Look dudes, I'm sorry I called you names. I want to start again." Shira stated, her head lowered to the two boys.

"Hmm...ok" the boy the spiky hair stated, shrugging and holding his hand out for her to shake "I'm Harvar."

"Ox Ford" the boy with clown hair stated, not bothering to shake the red head's hand.

"Shira." She replied, shaking Harvar's hand.

"Hey, you wanna meet the rest of the gang?" Harvar asked, letting go of her hand.

"S-sure." Shira stuttered, smiling.

"Come on then" Harvar stated, taking her hand and dragging her away, leaving Ox Ford there.

"Hey Harvar, is this the new chick?" the boy with glasses asked, the twins behind him, staring up at Shira were the twins from earlier.

"hi I'm-"

"Shira Shane, it's a pleasure. I'm Kilik, this is Fire," he stated gesturing to the little boy with a reddish orange cap, "and Thunder." Kilik stated, holding out a hand for Shira. Before Shira took it, the twins leapt from hiding behind Kilik's leg and onto Shira, who gigged and swung them around.

"Fire, Thunder come on, stop messing around, I'm sorry Shira..."

"No its fine they're so cute!" Shira laughed, still swinging the twins around.

"They normally aren't like this. I guess they see something in you that they like." Kilik stated, pulling the twins away from Shira's arms.

"It's cool Kilik, it was nice meeting you, you too Thunder and Fire." Shira stated patting the twins on the head as Harvar pulled her away again.

"Harvar!" the pink haired girl from earlier called out waving to him.

"Hey Kim, Hey Jackie." Harvar stated, he returned the call as the brown haired girl stepped out of the tent, her eyes narrowing on Shira.

"Who is this wench?" the brown haired girl snarled, glaring at Shira, who ducked her head and stopped walking.

"Be nice Jackie" the pink haired girl stated, hitting her over the back of the head.

"This is Shira, she's new. Now be nice Jackie." Harvar stated rolling his eyes.

"Oh fine..." she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Kim is the chick with the pink pair, she's with Ox, and the grump over here is the demon lantern Jackie." Harvar stated. "Now come on, there's a few others that you need to meet." and with that, he grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"Hey Harvar, you need something?" the blonde boy from earlier called, waving to Harvar, who waved back,

"Actually, no, I was just showing Shira to the remainder of the gang. Hiro, this is Shira, Shira this is Hiro, at his side is the replica of his first weapon, Excalibur. But now instead of that annoying turd, he now has a replica." Harvar explained.

"Excalibur? You mean the Holy Sword?" Shira asked, her eyes on the sword.

"Yes, he isn't how the book says he is, considering Excalibur wrote it. It doesn't tell how extremely annoying he is." Hiro stated making a stink face that think some one took a dump right next to him.

"Anyways, come on Shira, lets meet Chrona, and see if he's being bugged by Black Star." Harvar stated, pulling Shiro away.

"Hey Harver? what color are your eyes?" Shira asked nervously, her eyes fixed on the ground as she struggled to walk.

"hmm? Oh, they're brown. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um just because I cant see them...I just wanted to know what color they w-were." Shira sputtered.

"well, come on then. Chrona is in here." he stated, dragging her into another tent.

"It's really dark in here..." Shira stated. The tent was dark, only a few beams of moon light entered the indoors.

"Chrona, I'm gonna open the window." he called out, pulling up a window cover.

"No, no! I don't know how to deal with the moon, it grins at me!" a shaky voice squeaked from the corner.

"Then learn to deal with it, one of these days, you're going to be fighting those things with us." Harvar stated coldly, lifting the cover anyway. Moonlight streamed in, showing a boy in the corner of the tent, his face hidden in a pillow and he shook like a leaf in the autumn wind. he had light pink hair and wore a long black dress with long sleeves.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I don't know how to deal with new people..." he whispered, pushing his head further into the pillow.

"Shira, this is Chrona, his mother and his aunt were the ones who actually came up with the virus. Maka insisted we keep him around." Harvar stated, a hand on his forehead.

"Maka is a nice girl, I do admit that..."

"His weapon, is actually his blood, its strange, but his mother was a bitch and melted down a magic weapon and replaced her son's blood with Black Blood, and now his weapon is literally inside him." Harvar explained.

"That's really cool, I mean, its scary, but cool." Shira stated, smiling.

"Huh?" the boy looked up, and stared at Shira like she had just landed a UFO, his grey eyes wide. Shira only smiled back, her eyes closed.

"Hey! Stop smiling like an idiot!" a shrill voice shouted, a black blob appearing out of the shaky boy's back.

"Shira, this is Ragnarok. Don't be mistaken, he's tiny, but he packs a wallop." Harvar stated, crossing his arms.

"Aw but he's so cute!" she squeaked, patting the blob with the 'X' on his face on the head.

"Come on, I need to get back to Ox, he'll attack poor Kim if I'm not there." Harvar sighed, dragging her out of the tent and into the still dark camp.

"I'm sure you know the rest of the gang. I'll leave you to find them. See you later Shira"

"Bye Harvar, thanks." Shira stated, as Harvar walked away. she smiled to herself, now she knew everyone here. she wasn't a stranger and now she had a bunch of friends to help with weird problems. Kilik and the twins came into her thought and she giggled. She would really have to play with the twins again. Everyone had been so nice to her, she loved everyone, but she hated herself for not letting everyone know she was a weapon. That would have to wait. She was sure that the nights being longer and the days being shorter wasn't just the tilt of the earth, or her imagination acting up. A few other things bothered her, but she couldn't do anything about it yet. A few weeks at the most, and she would investigate.


	5. Corner Store Raid

"Hey Shira!" Soul's voice called her out of her thoughts and her eyes fixed on the albino. beside him stood the rest of them, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty. Beside the twins were the new faces, Tato and Mae. Shira grumbled slightly and walked over, glaring at Tato.

"W're gonna go to the local corner store, see if there's any food we can grab." Maka stated, her thumb pointed at the heavy door.

"Then Mae needs to stay here, have her stay with Nygus." Shira stated, nodding at Mae.

"She'll go when we leave, we need to get ready, grab a backpack and a weapon if you're not already paired. BackPacks are by the door, so we can grab them when we leave." Maka stated, her hands on her hips.

"Kay, then lets go." Shira stated clapping her hands, her sheath hadn't left her back since she got here.

"Right, Mae, go to the mummy, we'll be back before sunrise." Tato stated, shooing Mae away.

"We'll need flashlights too, it's still dark and it won't be light for a few hours." Maka stated.

"I'll go on ahead, see how many Zombies there are. A great god like me will sacrifice himself to help his friends." Black Star boasted, Tsubaki, in her chain scythe form, in his hands. He laughed loudly and took off under the Heavy Door that has been raised slightly for the few going on the corner store raid.

"Is he always like that?" Tato asked, looking at Maka.

"More or less, he may be self obsessed but hes a real nice guy, he would put himself before any of us." she answered, a hand out. Soul took it and his body glowed a bright blue and the red and black scythe rested in Maka's hands. Again Shira felt the pang of jealously as Soul's face flashed on the blade, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Shira with amused eyes.

"Oh shut up Soul..." Shira muttered looking away.

"Theres Black Star's signal, lets see, about twenty-thirty Zombies...these ones are smarter though..." Kid stated Liz and Patty in his hands as he watched for the flashing of the chain scythe blades.

"Alright, lets head out, lets go, go, go!" Maka chanted leading the way under the Heavy Door and out into the street. Kid jumped from the Scout Out tower and followed the blonde girl then Tato and Shira followed suit. They ran through the streets, the lights of the flash lights moving along the streets, they all had their weapons out, striking at the Zombies that jumped out at them.

"Why are they smarter?" Tato asked.

"Medusa and Arachne make them smarter so they can take the rest of the human race out." Maka stated, not looking back.

"Aren't they scared they'll turn on them?" Shira asked, looking around.

"They aren't afraid of us, let alone their own creations, Crona was sadly one of Medusa's creations and because of that, he's so anti social." Maka stated, killing a Zombie that jumped out at her.

"Watch out!" Tato barked, Shira looked to the side and was tackled by blue hair.

"Yahoo! This Zombie has been...oh...uhh...uh oh..." he looked down as Shira glared up at him, if looks could kill, he would be on the ground, his body twitching by now.

"Get off me, you egotistical monkey!" she shouted, bringing her knee up into his manhood. He groaned, clutched his crotch and fell over side ways.

"Gross...now I have blood all over my back..." Shira grumbled sitting up and rubbing her back, gagging as she looked at her red dyed palm.

"I'm so sorry Shira, your eyes caught him off gaurd again..." Tsubaki apoligised, her face appearing on the side of the chain scythe blade again.

"I'm gonna have to start wearing sun glasses if you guys keep attacking me..." she muttered wiping the hand on her shorts, smearing the red on them.

"Do you want any help washing that off later?" Soul asked, a playful smirk in place.

"Soul, stop being a pervert." Maka stated, hitting the top of the handle on a metal rail.

"Ow! Maka! It was an honest question!" Soul yelped, holding his head.

"Here..." Tato stated, holding a hand down for Shira. She looked at it with narrowed eyes then took it, crying out in shock as her body glowed a bright red.

"Congrats. Looks like you two are partners." Soul stated as Shira's katana clattered to the ground and double bladed scythe replaced her..

"No way in hell." Tato stated, dropping the scythe so it clattered back on the street.

"Hey, that hurts!" the scythe barked, Shira in her human form replacing it, she sat with her legs crossed, her hands on her head as she glared at Tato. "Look you ass hole, I'm not a huge fan of it either, but we need to work together if we're to survive." she stated standing up, wiping her bloodied hands on her shorts again.

"Come on guys, we need to go, it's not safe to stay in one spot for any longer than five minutes." Maka shouted at the bickering weapon and meister.

"Stay away from me." Tato growled, picking his bulky sword back up and walking away.

"And I thought I was the drama queen." Shira muttered, picking her katana up.

"Come on Black Star." Maka stated. Black Star rose off the ground and muttered some colorful language under his breath as he followed after Maka, who was already down the street.

"Following." Tato shouted, running after Black Star.

"Not following..." Shira growled. She had enough of Tato, five seconds as her meister and he drops her causing a major headache to nearly split her head open. She spotted a big building and walked closer to it, leaving the rest of the gang to do their raid. The building was big, bigger than any other building here, it was colored black with scarlet colored tower roofs, large spikes came out from the giant skull right in front and two sad-looking skulls flanked the front one. Four big white candles came out from either side and swirling flames lit the wicks. Shira slipped the katana back in the sheath and started up the stairs, eyes locked on the three hovering orbs topping the entire building. "Wow..." she whispered in awe as she looked at the building. She walked up to the door and opened the door, ignoring her conscience that screamed at her to follow her friends, and slipped inside. It was dark and she stepped in further, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. The door behind her slammed shut and locked itself, making an echo through out the hall ways and Shira gulped loudly. "No turning back..." she muttered walking further inside. Little did she know, she was being watched by a small spider, that dropped from its web and scittered after the red head as she walked through the halls, her eyes shifting around as she watched for movement. She had no idea what she was getting into.


	6. Trouble

The rest of the group ran on to the corner store, not knowing Shira wasn't there. They walked in and Maka turned to face the rest of the group, Soul leaning on her shoulder.

"Ok...we're all here, right? Wait...where is Shira?" Maka asked, looking around as they started pushing snack food into the back packs.

"I thought she was right behind us." Kid stated looking out the door.

"Tato? Did you see where she went?" Maka asked, looking at the boy's back.

"No, nor do I care..." he stated, not looking at them as he pushed a few bottles of soda into the back pack. Soul glowed and appeared in his human form and lunged for Tato and shoved him into the glass fridge door.

"Your her meister! You should care! If it wasnt for her, you and your little sister would be dead on the streets! You little ungrateful brat!" he snarled, his arm transformed into a scythe and pressed up against Tato's neck.

"Soul! Get off him!" Maka barked as Black Star ripped Soul off of Tato.

"I don't want to be her anything. Shes a bitch that needs to be shoved out as bait for the damn Zombies." he growled, pointing at Soul.

"Why you-" Soul lunged for Tato again but was held back by Black Star.

"Tato, you think its just about personalities? Sure, Shira is slightly mean, but she needs to survive just as much as you do. You pissed her off and dropped her, that isn't something you do to a weapon when they're going to help you." Kid stated.

"Tato, if it wasn't for-"

"Guys, we got a problem." Liz stated, transforming into her human form.

"What is it Liz?" Maka asked, glad for the distraction.

"Shira, I know where she went. I saw her head towards the remains of the school." she breathed.

"How do you know that?" Maka asked.

"Because unlike you people, I was paying attention. She said 'not following' and saw the school. She walked inside." she whispered

"Oh no..." Soul breathed, his eyes wide

"What's in the school?" Tato asked, utterly confused.

"Thats where Medusa and Arachne make the Zombies." Kid muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't dropped her, she wouldn't have gone in there!" Soul snarled, lunging for Tato again.

"Soul! It can't be helped, we just have to find her before something happens to her." Maka stated.

"Right..." he muttered, his body glowing and transforming into a scythe and landing gracefully in Maka's hands

~

Shira walked through the halls of the building, her hands in her pockets and her eyes trained on the floor. "Why Tato? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone I get along wi-"

"Hey." a gruff voice called to her and she spun around, bringing her katana out with a polished _shing_.

"W-who's there?" she demanded, her voice shaking.

"Aw, how...cute. Your scared." the voice stated again, this time coming from behind her. She spun once more, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?!" she shouted, her eyes narrowed, trying to hide her fear.

"That's for me to know...and for you...to find...out..." the voice stated again. Arms snaked around her waist and she winced because of the wound there and dropped the katana with a clatter. He kicked it away from them and smiled as she felt soft fabric over her eyes.

"You smell like dog. Who are you?" she growled, her hat falling to the floor.

"Hm...I thought you would recognise my voice..." he stated, picking up a stand of hair and sniffing it.

"Soul?" she squeaked.

"Wrong." he stated, digging his fingers into the gauze and throwing it to the floor. "I'll give you two more chances, choose carefully..." he stated scratching at her stomach. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"Sid?" she whispered.

"Wrong..." he scratched her stomach, grinning against her hair as she squeaked in pain.

"Please stop...that hurts..." she whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"You have one more guess..." he stated lowly.

"Free, stop teasing the girl." another voice cut into his fun and he growled.

"You just gave her the answer Eruka, not cool." Free stated, his chin on Shira's head.

"Who are you girl? What are you doing here?" the female voice, Eruka, demanded.

"I was with the-" she was cut off by free scratching her stomach again, she let out a squeak before continuing, "raid patrol of the Survivors...one of the guys pissed me off and I walked away-" another scratch, "I-I saw the building and walked in..." she whimpered, trying to keep herself from leaning back into Free as he scratched at her stomach again.

"Who are you?" Eruka demanded after a moment.

"M-my name is Shira..." she yelped as Free dug a finger into the gash as she felt her blood run down her stomach.

"Last name too." Free growled.

"Shira Shane." she whimpered, she had giving up and tears slowly came from her eyes as she leaned back into Free.

"Hmm...Free bring her." she stated curtly and her foot falls retreated.

"Right away ma'am..." Free stated sarcastically, "Walk..." he growled and scratched at the wound again. Shira felt the color drain from her face as she felt blood spill from the wound and down onto her shorts.

"Huh...Shane huh? That name is familiar...why..."

"My...dad was a cop..." she breathed.

"Ah, Lady Medusa, Shira Shane is here." Eruka stated stopping.

"Shane?"

"He was a cop..." Shira repeated, her eyes threatening to release tears behind the blind fold.

"Ah..."

"Why are you here?" Another voice asked urgently.

"I-I saw the school and was curious." she stated, her body slumping slightly.

"Free, ger her some fresh gauze and sit her down." Eruka ordered.

"No, sent her out. We don't need her." the one called Lady Medusa stated.

"Right." Free stated, then picked up the girl who was now crying quietly as her stomach bled, and carried her out and dropped her on the edge of the stairs and sat down next to her. He pulled off the blind fold and wiped her tears off her face.

"I know you..." Shira whispered, looking at the handsome man in front of her.

"I used to work with your father until the station fired me. I watched your pictures change with every year and was always jealous." he leaned in. Shira put a hand on his chest and shook her head, her eyed wide. She was already terrified, her stomach was bleeding and this man she knew, who was almost ten years older than her, was making a move on her after he almost drained her of all blood. His eyes narrowed and he pushed her onto her back, his hand on her stomach, the other on her mouth.

"Shira!" Shira looked out of the corner of her eyes to see blue hair and the familiar jangle of Tsubaki's chain.

"Damn." Free growled, rolling out of the way just in time to dodge Black Star's protective stance over Shira as she covered her face.

"Shira." Soul's voice made her look up to white hair and a strong hug which she gladly sunk into.

"Ice Cylinder!" Free shouted and a pillar of ice shot from the ground, instead of stopping it aided Black Star in leaping for Free.

"Your dead!" Black Star shouted, but a pink bullet stopped him.

"We got Shira, we don't need any more noise that will attract more Zombies." Kid stated calmly as Maka stopped next to him.

"Shes bleeding again, we gotta get her back to Nygus." Soul stated, noticing the blood stain on his stomach.

"Black Star. Let's go." Kid stated, turning around, his back to his former school.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." Black Star growled to the squatting Free, who grinned at Shira like she was something to eat.

"Come on." Maka stated, a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul stood and held Shira in his arms as Tato joined Maka. His eyes showed no emotion as he watched as his weapon being carried by the demon Scythe with red eyes.


End file.
